


Aftermath

by kirinz19



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirinz19/pseuds/kirinz19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри умер, и Эггси занял его место в Кингсман. Вот уже год он - агент Галахад. Но одним теплым осенним утром он слышит стук в дверь - и весь его мир летит к чертям.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Когда его приняли в Кингсман, ему выделили дом. Это был просторный двухэтажный дом с подвалом и настоящим чердаком — таким, о котором он мечтал в детстве, смотря рождественские фильмы по телевизору — отделанный деревом, с маленьким окошком в покатой крыше. Гостиная, по всем меркам просто огромная кухня, две основные и две гостевые спальни – и все новое, чистое, обставленное качественно, но безлико ровно настолько, чтобы владелец мог добавить что-нибудь свое, не испытывая необходимость в кардинальной перестановке.  
Мама и Дейзи были, конечно, в восторге — никогда не жили они так свободно (и в плане пространства, и в плане зависимости от ублюдка Дина — его он надежно упрятал в тюрьму), Эггси тоже не мог нарадоваться на новое приобретение.

Но жить он так и остался в доме Гарри.

На мамины вопросы он либо отшучивался, либо не отвечал совсем. Расспросы о девушке (а почему бы ему еще жить отдельно от семьи?) пресек жестко — нет, у него никого нет и, с учётом новой работы, на которой он проводит очень много времени — пока не предвидится. Сейчас он слишком занят.  
На самом деле ответить на вопрос, почему он поселился в доме мертвеца, он не мог даже себе. Долго думал, 

(пил, и пьяный разговаривал с Гарри — сначала рылся в его вещах, всё пошучивая про компромат, выуживал откровенно идиотские галстуки, кидался запонками в стоящую на столе чашку — чем дальше стоишь, тем больше очков, если попадёшь — мерил его туфли и разгуливал по гостиной в его костюмах. Потом перестал.)

и в итоге удовлетворился мыслью, что это ведь сам Гарри сказал ему

(«Оставайся здесь, я разберусь со всем, когда вернусь»)

оставаться, так что можно сказать, что он выполняет приказ наставника. Он знал, Мерлин говорил ему, что дома погибших агентов переходят назад в собственность Кингсман, и через определенное время снова выделяются уже новым рекрутам — это неизбежно, иначе секретной службе пришлось бы скупить половину недвижимости Лондона. Но дом Гарри так и остался без хозяина, а когда Эггси перевез туда ДжейБи и остатки своих вещей, гнать его тоже не стали. Он старался не думать о причинах.

Да, он старался не думать слишком много о причинах и следствиях — сейчас для него это была губительная пучина. Он — новый Галахад, агент, в отличие от всех остальных, не прошедший стандартный отбор (во всяком случае, до конца), и ему, как никому другому, нужно было проявлять себя. Он брался за все подряд, сам приставал к Мерлину и просил занять его работой — за год своей службы на благо Кингсман он успел побывать в Судане, Гватемале, Северной Корее, России и половине стран Европы — не каждый заядлый турист мог похвастаться таким послужным списком. Правда, времени любоваться достопримечательностями у Эггси, как правило, не было.

После смерти Честера Кинга нового Артура так и не назначили — пока другие агенты вели переговоры и мелкие феодальные войны, решая, кто им станет (и станет ли — после предательства своего руководителя несколько человек выступало за то, чтобы вовсе не концентрировать власть в одних руках, а все решения принимать общим советом), обязанности исполнял Мерлин. Он, к слову, не верил в демократию.  
«Они ничего не добьются своим идиотским советом,» - сказал он как-то Эггси - «В этом деле нужна сильная рука и способность быстро принимать решения. Невозможно каждый раз собирать чертовых двадцать человек, когда идёт война, или когда чокнутые сектанты-террористы убивают заложников по одному в час. Им придется кого-то выбрать.»  
Мнением Эггси тоже интересовались, но он молчал. Кого он мог предложить? Мерлина? Он отказался сам сразу после завершения заварушки с Валентайном, во всеуслышание объявил, что готов быть временным координатором, но на должность Артура не пойдет. Рокси? Она ещё слишком молода (да Эггси и сам не верил, что она готова занять такой пост). Персиваля, которого он едва знал, и то большей частью по восторженным рассказам Рокси?

Он мог бы предложить Гарри, но Гарри умер.

Последний месяц у них царило затишье. Аномальная августовская жара сменилась робкой осенью, как будто природа замерла в ожидании чего-то. Так же замерли и злодеи мира сего, чему Эггси, откровенно говоря, был совсем не рад. Он все старался занять себя чем-то, потому что знал, что если у него не будет дела, то снова появятся эти мысли. А ему это сейчас не нужно, ох, совсем не нужно.  
Он по несколько часов гулял с ДжейБи, просиживал вечера у матери,

(Он сказал ей, что работает портным. Ну, точнее, помощником портного — пока учится. Рокси смеялась — с таким прикрытием сложно объяснить, почему ты иногда неделями не бываешь дома, но он не хотел делать ложь похожей на реальное положение вещей. Из-за Кингсман их семья потеряла отца и мужа, и он не хотел, чтобы мать думала, что и с ним может произойти то же самое. А если произойдет... Что ж, это будет уже не его забота.)

нянчился с Дейзи, пил с Рокси, торчал в координаторском центре у Мерлина, учился новым способам рукопашного боя, придумывал, как ещё можно применять шпионские разработки Кингсман. Потихоньку учил языки, но давались они ему плохо — решив как-то впечатлить Ланселота знанием французского языка, он выставил себя форменным посмешищем — бедная девушка даже упала со стула от смеха, и потом, утирая слёзы, посоветовала ему поработать над произношением.

В этот день, восемнадцатого сентября, он встал рано, потому что в голову прямиком из снов снова пришли эти мысли. Морщась, он свесил с кровати руку и позволил себе чуть-чуть расслабиться, почувствовав под пальцами жесткий мех ДжейБи. Он любил пса и ничуть не раскаивался в том, что не стал в него тогда стрелять, холостыми патронами или нет.  
«Ну что, ДжейБи, как насчёт мега-ранней прогулки?» - пробормотал он, - «Хозяину надо прочистить голову.»  
Он кое-как доплелся до ванной и привел себя в порядок, не раздумывая, натянул джинсы и свою любимую толстовку.

(«Чем безвкуснее, тем лучше, что ли?» - спросила Рокси, приподняв одну бровь.)

Потом открыл окно — комната как раз проветрится к их приходу — и нахмурился. Сегодня тепло, намного теплее, чем было всю последнюю неделю. В толстовке будет жарко, но в одной футболке - холодно, всё-таки уже не август.  
Эггси вздохнул и закатил глаза. Будет он сейчас, как заправский богатенький хлыщ, выгуливать собаку в рубашечке. Ну а что делать. Богатого выбора в одежде у него все еще не было.  
Он долго размышлял, глядя в зеркало на нежно-кремовую рубашку — нет-нет, не кипельно белую, как у (Гарри), он предпочитал более мягкие цвета, — заправленную в джинсы, но решил, что идти на прогулку в рубашке и брюках — уже совсем мажорство, и оставил всё как есть. На пути к выходу он нацепил на руку часы — не стандартные, выдаваемые всем агентам Кингсман, но красивую бежевую с золотом Омегу,

(часы Гарри.)

Проверил телефон и очки и обнаружил почти два десятка пропущенных вызовов от Мерлина — и все в безбожное время, с часу ночи до пяти утра.  
«Ты охренел?» - устало спросил он, уставившись на дисплей. Нет, не будет он сейчас перезванивать, что бы это ни было, пускай подождет до его прихода. Голова раскалывается, так что пользы от него не добьешься.  
Он уже откладывал телефон в сторону, когда тот зазвонил опять. Мерлин. И это при том, что сейчас всего семь — не то чтобы общепринятое время для светских бесед. Эггси поморщился — мелодия звонка тысячами иголочек впивалась в мозг, и ему казалось, что череп просто не выдержит и расколется надвое.  
\- Мерлин, боже мой, ты на часы смотришь вообще? - его голос звучал хрипло — кроме пары слов, брошенных ДжейБи, он с утра ни с кем не разговаривал.  
\- Эггси, черт бы тебя побрал! Всю ночь не мог тебе дозвониться, хотел уже отправлять к тебе Рокси! Послушай...

Стук в дверь эхом разнёсся по дому. Боже, Эггси просто ненавидел эти латунные ручки. В доме Гарри ему однозначно нравилось больше, чем в своем собственном, но эти латунные ручки — просто какой-то кошмар. Когда он только переехал, какой-то подвыпивший парень ошибся дверью и постучал к нему — Эггси тогда чуть инфаркт не хватил.

А сейчас-то кто? Семь утра, для почтальона рано, а от услуг молочника он отказался сразу же — было в этом что-то такое... (от Гарри)

\- Ща, подожди, в дверь стучат, - буркнул он в трубку и бросил телефон на стол.  
\- Эггси, твою мать! Галахад!!! Галахад, он...

Но Эггси был уже на пол-пути к двери и слова «живой» не услышал.

Открыв дверь, он вздрогнул. Не потому, что увидел того, кто за ней стоял. Он просто не думал, что его сны могли стать такими реальными. Он ведь был уверен, что проснулся, да и ДжейБи в его снах никогда не было. Но вот же он, здесь, цокает коготками по паркету, копошится у входной двери, пытаясь понять, опасен ли незнакомец.

\- Здравствуй, Эггси.  
Боже. Нужно будет купить снотворное — ещё несколько таких снов он не выдержит. Этот голос, всё такое похожее, такое до идентичности похожее на реального человека...  
\- Эггси?  
Его брови ползут вверх, и Эггзи думает — а что будет, если он попытается сейчас прикоснуться к нему? Будет ли ткань пиджака такой же мягкой, как он её помнит, а рубашка — такой же накрахмаленной?  
\- Эггси, я понимаю, что мне, как минимум, нужно объясниться, но я могу для начала войти?  
\- Я... Не хочу. Уходи. Я знаешь, сколько всего сделал, чтобы избавиться от тебя. А ты опять снишься, и ещё хуже, чем раньше, - Эггси ущипнул себя, слабо надеясь, что сможет проснуться. Куда там. Он, видимо, спит как убитый.  
Он опустил глаза, раздумывая, и не видел, как изменилось за затемненными очками лицо утреннего гостя. Мгновение спустя на его плечо легла рука — настоящая, тяжелая, теплая, - и он понял, догадался.  
\- Эггси, это не сон. Я здесь. Я — настоящий.

Они стояли там, в дверях дома мертвеца, пантомима, пародии на самих себя, и Эггси думал, пытался понять, как это может быть. Но рука на его плече не лгала — это и правда был он. После всего, всего что было с ним, и с другими, со всеми ними — это был он.

Он вскинул глаза на Гарри Харта. Было, наверное, в них что-то такое, что тот неосознанно сделал небольшой шаг назад. Его рука соскользнула с плеча Эггси и безвольно повисла вдоль тела.  
ДжейБи зарычал.  
Утренний осенний воздух был чистым и будто бы кристаллизовавшимся. Но вокруг них кристаллы разлетелись вдребезги, когда Эггси закричал.

\- Да ты, твою мать, издеваешься надо мной?!


	2. 2

Когда Мерлин согласился взять его с собой на операцию по обезвреживанию Валентайна (и, по совместительству, по спасению мира), Эггси был рад. Он был рад, когда ему выделили самую опасную часть миссии, и он даже был рад, когда, завершив её, выяснил, что ему придется снова совсем близко подобраться к противнику – теперь уже подготовленному.  
Он был рад, когда вместе с другими агентами разбирался с последствиями безумного плана – несмотря на то, что они успели остановить машину, достаточно много людей было убито, к тому же, погибла большая часть высокопоставленных политиков.  
Он был рад взять на себя все неизбежные бюрократические трудности, связанные с новой работой и с новым домом, черт побери, он был рад любому делу, любому занятию, лишь бы не думать о Гарри.  
Первые месяцы он обходил его дом стороной – даже трусливо отказался забрать бумаги из стола Гарри, которые были нужны Мерлину, чтобы оформить его как нового Галахада.

Ещё нужно было проверить, оставил ли Гарри завещание.

«При такой работе многие предпочитают заняться этим заранее,» - объяснила ему Рокси, - «Например, Персиваль, - он говорил мне, что у него уже есть.»

Завещания у Гарри не оказалось. Эггси хорошо запомнил тот день, когда узнал об этом. Тогда его затопила безудержная, нерациональная радость.

«Значит, он не собирался умирать.»

Неделями после этого Эггси кругами ходил вокруг дома Гарри. Зайти? Не заходить? Зайти?  
Да и чего он боится? Неизвестности? Да, неизвестности. Как его встретит этот дом, потерявший хозяина? Что ждет за дверью?  
Он представлял себе абсолютную, неестественную тишину, возможную только в нежилом помещении, спертый воздух, пыль, беспорядок. Но когда он, наконец, набрался смелости переступить порог, то был даже немного разочарован. Да, пыли везде прибавилось, не все вещи лежали на своих местах, но — никакого чувства опустошения, и призрак Гарри не блуждает по коридорам. Только единожды он ощутил укол того самого всеобъемлющего одиночества, которое ожидал видеть и чувствовать повсеместно — когда в спальне Гарри увидел приоткрытый шкаф со все еще висящими в нем костюмами, и стул, на который была небрежно брошена домашняя рубашка.

(Нет, она не «хранила его запах», как пишут в романах — в одну из первых ночей в доме Эггси достаточно сильно выпил, чтобы проверить это — время стерло все следы её хозяина, и теперь это была просто обычная рубашка)

Освоился Эггси не быстро. В первый раз он пообещал себе, что никогда не будет здесь спать — наполовину из суеверия, наполовину потому что... Это было как ночевать в церкви. Он старался не трогать вещи, не перекладывать их с места на место без крайней необходимости.  
Но — посещения становились всё чаще, дом — всё привычнее, и вот уже в холодильнике Гарри стоит любимое пиво Эггси, тут и там на кожаных креслах валяются футболки, кроссовки в прихожей разбросаны как придется (а ведь раньше он ставил их в линеечку, ровно, рядом с туфлями Гарри), кое-где переставлена мебель.

Не всё прошло гладко — в какой-то момент Эггси начали одолевать эти мысли.  
Ссора с Гарри. Безумное побоище в церкви. Выстрел и падение. Снова, и снова, и снова он проигрывал в голове события того дня, разбирал их по крупицам, оценивал каждое сказанное слово, каждый жест, каждый взгляд.  
Почему он не смог выстрелить в собаку?  
Почему он все равно нагрубил Гарри, хотя уже понял, что был неправ?  
Почему он, как дурак, пялился в экран на трансляцию с очков Гарри, когда мог уже требовать Мерлина отправить его к нему?  
Почему? Почему? Почему? Бесконечный круг вопросов, который загонял его всё дальше и дальше, заставляя искать доказательства вины, которой не было.

Сначала эти мысли мучили его наяву. Потом они перешли и в его сны.

Пил ли он? О, конечно, много — и неоднократно.

(«Ну-ка, мистер Харт, пороемся сейчас в вашем нижнем бельишке... Узнаем все ваши секреты...»  
«О, фотоальбом! Ох и ржачные у тебя родители, Гарри! Я в смысле... Ну не в том... Твой папаша выглядит сурово, но эти подтяжки, бо-оже, я не могу... Ребра болят уже... О, а это что за телка с тобой? В смысле, девушка, я хотел сказать, девушка... Блин, я почти чувствую подзатыльник, который ты хочешь мне отвесить!»  
«Клевые запонки! А как у них с аэродинамикой?»  
«Эй, что, совсем никакого компромата? Ни одной сальной фоточки? Никаких грязных секретов? Блин, тебе самому не скучно быть таким правильным?»  
«О, шикарные часики! Это вам не Кингсман... В смысле, у Кингсман тоже клевые, этими-то небось память не сотрешь... Хотя... Если использовать как кастет и достаточно сильно ударить....»)

А еще Эггси очень хотел жить так, как учил его Гарри — быть настоящим джентльменом — не по рождению, но по воспитанию. Каждый может измениться — как в «Моей прекрасной леди», и для этого даже необязательно уметь говорить так, как будто ты в детстве только толковые словари читал.  
Хотя девушек тёлками лучше всё-таки не называть. Ну, или называть, но так, чтобы они не слышали.  
Да, Эггси хотел сделать так, чтобы Гарри мог им гордиться.

Получалось не всегда.

***

\- Воу-воу-воу-ВОУ! Ииииии Снайпер Анвин забивает трёёёёёёхооооочковый!!! Трёхочоковый! ДжейБи, дай пять!  
Пёс, конечно, пять не дал, и, если это было вообще возможно, выглядел смущённым. Хотя, если бы он мог чувствовать такие эмоции, ему бы и правда было стыдно за хозяина — в спортивных штанах и одной из рубашек Гарри, в очках Кингсман (они с их встроенной системой наведения помогали лучше прицелиться), он кидал золотые запонки в щербатую чашку, пристроенную на пуфике в другом конце комнаты. Только что он попал с максимально возможного расстояния, и бурно радовался этому событию.  
Сделав очередной глоток пива прямо из бутылки (несколько таких же бутылок, уже пустых, валялось рядом на полу), Эггси заорал какую-то полупристойную кричалку и пошел разгуливать по дому.  
ДжейБи улегся на ковре и вздохнул. Ночь предстояла долгая.

***

Гарри успел научить его основам столового этикета.

(«Джентльмен остается джентльменом всегда — и в большом, и в малом. Это не карнавальный костюм, который можно то надевать, то снимать в зависимости от необходимости. Это то, что делает тебя, Эггси - тобой»)

Настоящий джентльмен должен всегда есть в столовой, к любой трапезе он должен быть прилично одет (одежда отутюжена, обувь начищена), а ошибки в выборе правильного столового прибора — недопустимы.  
Эггзи хватало энергии соблюдать эти правила. Конечно, он не завтракал в костюме, но почти всегда надевал чистую одежду и тщательно причесывался перед тем, как сесть за стол. Почти всегда.

***

Он обратил внимание на телевизор, только когда тот выключился — сработал таймер автоотключения. И с чего он решил, что будет смотреть новости? Что будет вообще что-то смотреть? Стоило ему сесть на диван, он тут же задумался о чем-то своем, и уж конечно на происходящее на экране его внимания уже не хватило. В черном погасшем экране отразилась его фигура — в мешковатой (и не слишком-то чистой) пижаме, с тарелкой хлопьев в руках.  
Он медленно взял в руку ложку и ткнул ей в сторону своего отражения.  
\- Вы, мистер Анвин — ложка обвиняюще ткнула ещё несколько раз, подчеркивая каждое слово, - гребаная свинья. Куда вам в джентльмены.

***

Он старался и работал над собой, как мог. Он бы и рад был сказать, что с потерей Гарри ему помогали справиться друзья и семья, но такое — и он был свято в этом уверен — можно пережить

(правда пережить, пережить и двигаться дальше, улыбаясь искренне, а не пусто, для проформы, строить планы, не учитывая в них подсознательно — нечаянно — человека, которого больше нет)

только самому, самому все передумать, переварить, выпить горькую чашу до дна и позволить яду отравить себя, чтобы потом очиститься.

И вот, когда он только-только начал вставать на ноги, кое-как пытался жить в мире с собой и с (Гарри), разобраться с тем, чего он ждёт и хочет от жизни, поднять глаза и посмотреть вперед, в будущее — своё, мамы и Дейзи - осенним утром в его дверь не постучал чертов засранец Гарри Харт со своей чертовой улыбочкой - живой как никогда! - и снова не перевернул всю его жизнь с ног на голову.


End file.
